Please, Kill me!
by viichan kurosuna
Summary: Jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya waspada, L merapatkan dirinya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kira,nama itu terngiang di otaknya, pikirannya menerawang jauh. Seperti apa Kira? "huh," L menghela nafas berat, dia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya erat berharap Kira segera hilang dari pikirannya.


Please kill me!

Viichan kurosuna

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso-sensei

Summary:

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya waspada, L merapatkan dirinya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Kira,nama itu terngiang di otaknya, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Seperti apa Kira?

"huh," L menghela nafas berat, dia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya erat berharap Kira segera hilang dari pikirannya.

"L, bagaimana tentang Kira?," tanya bocah albino pada orang yang dipanggil L olehnya.

"Masih kuselidiki, Near," jawab pemuda yang lebih tua dari Near yang terlihat seperti panda.

"Sudahlah L, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu," ujar pemuda lainnya yang berambut merah.

"Ck,aku belum selesai Matt," jawab L cuek.

"Betul kata Matt,L kau pasti lelah," ujar pemuda manis berambut k u ning bernama Mello.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur, kalian juga tidur," kata L sambil berlalu.

"Ck, dasar anak kecil," ujar Near datar.

Matt dan Mello melirik aneh pada Near,

"Apa?" tanya Near.

"Yang masih kecil itu kau, Near!" ujar Matt dan Mello bersamaan, Near hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

L membuka pintu kamarnya, lelah. L terlalu lelah mencari Kira, pembunuh itu sangat sulit dilacak, hingga detective sejenius L pun kebingungan.

L mendesah pasrah menduduki kasurnya, matanya melirik meja kecil disamping kasurnya, expressinya menjadi bingung melihat amplop berwarna amplop itu ,mata pandanya melebar melihat deretan kata kata yang tertulis rapi disana.

_Dear, L_

_Prok,prok_

_kau hebat L,_

_kau tak lelah? Mengejarku terus tapi selalu gagal, huh, memalukan._

_Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik mundur dari kasus ini L._

_Kau bodoh ya? Bisa saja aku membunuhmu sekarang, tapi tidak, itu terlalu biasa._

_Ak u akan membunuhmu saat kau sudah lelah L._

_Tunggu saja L. Kau akan mati._

_With smirk_

_Kira_

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya waspada, L merapatkan dirinya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Kira,nama itu terngiang di otaknya, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Seperti apa Kira?

"huh," L menghela nafas berat, dia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya erat berharap Kira segera hilang dari pikirannya.

Esok paginya L terbangun, dengan terkejut mendapati Light di kasurnya sedang terlelap,

"Light, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya L marah.

"ah.." Light hanya mendesah dia masih mengantuk.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" teriak L marah.

"iya iya, berisik" Light pergi meninggalkan L.

Dengan wajah masih mengantuk Light tidur di sofa dengan sebuah smirk (?)

"Light, kenapa tidur disini?" Tanya Near kebingungan.

"L mengusirku" jawab Light singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau bangun dulu kita sarapan" ujar Near.

Light pun menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada L, Near, Mello, dan Matt.

"Hei! Jelaskan padaku kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya L.

"Dia menginap sebebentar L, kau mau ya berbagi kamar dengannya sebentar saja. Kumohon" ujar Near.

"huh.." L hanya mendengus.

Sang surya telah beristirahat, berganti tugas dengan sang bulan yang berbentuk sabit, seakan besiap memotong apapun bahkan nyawa seseorang.

L merenung di dalam kamarnya memikirkan surat dari sang Kira.

"Kira, catch me if you can!" tanpa sadar L berbisik.

"I will catch you, L" suara baritone yang berasal dari pintu mengagetkan L.

Perlahan L beranjak, mendekati pintu kamarnya .

Dengan hati hati ia membukanya cklek..

Deg.. Light

Brak.. Light mendorong L dan mengunci pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan Light?" Tanya L terkejut.

"catch you L" seketika itu L dapat menangkap bahwa Light adalah KIRA!

L ingin lari dari sana tapi bagaimana seorang L lari dari seorang Kira?

Greb.. gerakan Light yang tak terduga menbuat L terkejut.

Light memeluk L.

Light berbisik "kau tau kenapa Kira tidak membunuhmu? Itu karna aku mencintaimu."

Light cemas, cemas karna takut akan reaksi L.

Dengan tak terduga L juga memeluk Light dan berbisik "love you too, Kira"

-owari-


End file.
